How to be a perfect girl
by couple.freak
Summary: Shikamaru, Haku, Sasuke and Naruto have to turn the land lady's niece into a perfect girl. Based in the manga'wallflower'.
1. the perfect girl

"I can't believe Kurenai is making me live with four boys after I told her what happened back in my old school" A girl with long dark hair mumbled as she walked toward the gate sofa huge manor "I told her that I was fine living with my dad, but she just kept ignoring me!"

The girl kept walking as memories of her old school made their way into her mind.

_Flashback_

_It happened two years ago, I've tried to forget it but I can't. The memory of that day haunts me every day when all I want is to forget_.

"E-ever since first year…I've always had a crush on you"

_My heart was beating so fast and loud that I thought he could hear it…_

"You know, I've always thought you were a dark and weird girl…I'm sorry but I don't feel the same" A blond boy said as he walked away from the shy girl, laughing all the way out of the school.

"M-Minamoto-kun"

_That was the day when my world crashed_

_End of Flashback_

Three boys around 16 years are sitting peacefully in the garden of a huge manor.

The first boy, Nara Shikamaru a lazy boy with dark hair in a messy ponytail and dark eyes, was watching at the clouds, as one of his friends decided to rest on top of a tree, Momochi Haku is a boy with black hair, dark brown eyes and girly appearance, while Uchiha Sasuke a boy with black hair and onyx eyes was sitting in the center of the garden, when suddenly out of nowhere Uzumaki Naruto, a blond boy with deep blue eyes, appear from behind a bush running toward them.

"You are too loud dobe" Sasuke said as soon as Naruto approach them.

"Something's wrong?" Haku asked concerned.

"Don't tell me you guys forgot already that today is the day that _that _girl is coming"

"Oh yeah…how troublesome"

_Flashback_

Some days earlier

Kurenai, a woman with curly black hair and red eyes, was sitting in front of four boys.

"I have a favor to ask you guys" she said calmly "you see, I've arranged for my niece to move here in a few days and I'd like you to cooperate in making her be more…sociable"



"And why do we have to do something like that?" Naruto yelled as he stood from his chair.

"Well you see, if you make my niece Hinata-chan get rid of her shyness…I would make your living expenses free"

"Are you serious? That would be awesome" the blond boy said jumping happily.

"But if you fail, you'll pay the rent triple, we have a deal?" Kurenai asked as she watched the boys argue about if they should do it or not.

"If you are willing to let us live here free just by making your niece more sociable then she must be worse than Sasuke!" Shikamaru and Haku chuckled as Sasuke kicked Naruto "We will do it" Haku said smiling.

"Good, now I'll be going" Kurenai said as she opened the door just to reveal a man standing outside "let's go Asuma, goodbye boys and take good care of my niece!!" and with that the couple was gone.

_End of Flashback_

"Oh yeah, but what is there to worry about?" Haku asked.

"Food, you baka, Food! Ever since Oba-chan left we haven't been able to eat!! I'm hungry" Naruto said as he waved his arms around frantically.

"That's why you are so worried? That's lame Naruto" Sasuke said as he closed his eyes tiredly.

"It's not lame! Food is the basis of everything!" the blond said as he kept rambling about food.

"Hey, Haku you said you wanted to pick some roses for the girl right?" Shikamaru asked as he turned to the boy who just nodded "Let's go then I'll help you, that way I can get away from this troublesome blond" he said as he pointed at Naruto.

"Let's go" Haku said as he walked toward the nearest bush, when suddenly something moved "I think something's in there"

"Your imagination is playing tricks on you" Shikamaru said tiredly as he walked beside Haku.

Haku said as he kneeled down before the bush as he tried to get a glimpse of whatever was hiding in the bushes "Shikamaru there's something in there! And it's scary" Haku said as he backed away.

The four boys just stared at the bush when suddenly something or someone pooped out from it. Naruto, Haku and Shikamaru screamed as the backed away from it.

"Calm down you bakas" Sasuke snapped as he turned to 'it' "You are Hyuga Hinata right?" Sasuke asked, the girl just nodded.

The boys looked at the girl in front of them; she was wearing a black oversized jacket, a baggy pants and a pair of sneakers. Her hair was a midnight blue color that reached past her mid back; her bangs were covering her face hiding her eyes and her skin was almost as pale as a ghost.

"Welcome Hyuga-san, we'll show you your room" Haku said in a polite tone as the four boys walked toward the girl's room.



"Your things are already there so you don't have to worry about them, Kurenai got the in your room for you" Naruto said as he looked at the girl, she just nodded.

"When someone talks to you look at them, and those bangs are annoying, cut them off" Sasuke ordered as he stepped in front of her.

"And why would I do what you say?" Hinata asked as she entered her room, closing the door after her.

Naruto, Shikamaru and Haku just stared at the door and then at Sasuke who had his fists clenched beside him.

"What a troublesome girl" Shikamaru said as he walked away from the door followed by the others.

"What a troublesome girl"

Hinata was sitting on the floor in front of a box, hugging her knees close to her chest.

"I'm not going to let them harm me in any way…" She stood from her bed as she walked toward a box full of clothes, she looked inside trying to find some clean clothes and once she found them she rushed to the bathroom.

The guys were sitting at Icharaku's ramen stand talking about Hinata, when suddenly a girl about their age came up with a small pad in her hand.

"Excuse me…may I take your order?" the girl said with hearts in her eyes as she blushed heavily.

"Why can't Hinata be more…normal? She's a normal girl" Haku said as he pointed at the girl, at this the girl fainted. And then chaos ensued…

"How about me?" Another girl said as she appeared out of nowhere.

"I'm completely normal"

"I won an award for being normal"

"There's no award for being normal!"

"Well, if there was one I would win it for sure!"

"Let's go" Sasuke said as they left the stand, when suddenly Shikamaru stopped and looked back at the stand.

"See you some other time" He said as he kept walking, and all the girls in the stand fainted.

"Why do you have to do that?" Haku asked annoyed.

"They are troublesome when they are loud and they can't be loud if they faint" he simply said.



"Why Okaasan, why do I have to live here anyway" Hinata asked as she looked at a photo of a beautiful woman. The woman was wearing a lilac sundress, her hair flowing behind her, her eyes were closed but Hinata remembered clearly how her eyes held a faint lavender color in them.

"Hinata-chan" Haku's voice was heard from the other side of the door followed by a knock.

"Hai?" she opened the door to see Haku, Sasuke and Shikamaru looking at her curiously.

"We brought you some ice cream" Haku said as he handed her a small container.

"Thank you" she said as she grabbed it form the boy, then she shut the door closed leaving them staring, once again, at her door.

"Naruto! If you want her to make food come and ask her yourself" Shikamaru said as he looked at Naruto who was hiding behind a door.

"But she's scary and probably she'll yell at me" Naruto said in a childish voice.

"Come here and ask her dobe" Sasuke said angrily as he walked toward the living room, Haku and Shikamaru following him.

"We made no progress today" Haku said sadly as he sat in the floor.

"Yeah, well if you noticed she hardly talk to us" Shikamaru said.

"Hey, where's Sasuke?" Naruto suddenly asked as he looked around searching for him as the other two just shrugged. "He was here two minutes ago" Haku said.

Sasuke was done taking a bath when suddenly he remembered that Naruto refused to ask the girl if she could make food, so he walked toward her room and opened the door without knocking. He wasn't fond of the girl or anything, but he refused to eat Naruto's weird food that threatened to come alive.

Hinata, who was watching a movie, heard the door open, she turned around just to see Sasuke in a pair of jeans and a towel tossed in his bare shoulders.

"Hey, you know…" He began saying but was cut by Hinata's scream.

"Get out!" she demanded, pushing the boy out of her room as Shikamaru, Naruto and Haku appeared in the door way.

"What the- you see me and then out of nowhere you scream?! What's wrong with you?" Sasuke yelled angrily as he glared at the girl, that was hiding from his view behind a box.

"I was only being nice to you because it'll get me free rent! Otherwise who would ever talk to you? Who would bother to come to this creepy room?" he yelled.

"Creepy?" Haku asked as he looked around the room, the lights were turned off; there were books in the floor, such as 'the raven' and some other creepy titles.

"Sasuke can be a bastard sometimes but he isn't that bad…I think" Naruto said as he looked at Hinata curiously.

"I apologize for the teme over here" Haku said pointing to Sasuke.



"That's not it…" Hinata said, she opened her mouth to say something else when suddenly...she fainted.

"Is she dead?" Naruto asked as he poked her in the face.

"She fainted" Shikamaru said "Sasuke, what were you thinking? Telling her about the rent"

"Hn, I'm going to my room" He said as he exited the room.

"Naruto a little help over here" Haku said, Naruto turned around to see Haku trying to place Hinata in her bed.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Naruto asked as he turned to Shikamaru.

"We'll have to plan something" he said "We can't pay the rent between the four of us; we hardly have money to pay it as it is"

They nodded as they exited her room thinking on how to turn Hinata into a perfect lady, as her aunt told them.

5 minutes later.

Hinata was still lying in her bed, but now she was awake.

'_So, all this is what she was planning' _She thought as she got up from her bed.

She slowly walked to the window, silently she got out form her room, and once she was out she ran as fast as she could, carful to not make too much noise.

**A/N: **That's the first chapter, please review! I don't know if I should continue this, so if you think I should continue please tell me

Ja ne!

-Hikari Hina


	2. let us see your face

Sasuke was looking at his window deep in thought when suddenly he saw Hinata running away from the mansion and across the huge garden; he got up quickly as he ran toward the door.

"Hey Sasuke where are you going" Haku asked when he saw him open the door.

"Out, I'll be back soon" he said as he closed the door behind him, he looked around and caught glimpse of Hinata running toward the park, he darted after her as fast as he could.

Once he reached the park he saw Hinata sitting in the swings sobbing quietly, when he was about to say something two boys appeared behind her.

"Hey girly, want to hang with us?" one of the boys asked, startling Hinata.

She slowly turned her head in their direction and as soon as they saw her they backed away. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, her hair was clinging to her face, her skin paler than usual.

"A ghost!" The boys cried as they continued to back away.

"A ghost? No way" A couple that was walking by said when they heard the boys.

"It's true! Right there!" they said as they pointed to the swings, but they were empty.

Hinata was running away from the park hurriedly tears rolling down her cheeks.

"There's no place for an ugly girl in this world…" she sobbed as she continued running.

"It went that way" The crowd yelled as they ran after the 'ghost'

"I want to see the ghost"

"Wait up!" The people yelled as the chased after her, she tried to run faster but she tripped.

"Aw she fell down…" The crowd whined, when they realized that the so called ghost was actually a girl.

"You help her up"

"No way, if only she wasn't so weird"

"This can't be happening" She whispered as new tears rolled down her face "I-I just want to go a-away" she sobbed when suddenly someone bonked her in the head, she looked up to see Sasuke in front of her trying to regain his breath.

"Baka, just because something I said you didn't have to run away from home!" he said as he glared at her "C'mon stand up, this isn't a good time for girls to be walking around alone" he said as he grabbed her hand, Hinata just blushed "You stupid troublesome girl"

"What a weird couple" A man in the crowd suddenly said as everyone looked at them, Hinata just kept blushing.



"We're not on display you know!" Sasuke yelled angrily as he walked away dragging Hinata with him "Don't tell the guys anything about how I came and got you, who know what they'd say to me…I'm not in the mood to hear Naruto's rants " Hinata just nodded.

"Do you really know how to cook Naruto?" Haku asked as Naruto tried to stop his finger form bleeding; apparently he tried to cut some vegetables "Let's go out and eat something" He said.

"We don't have enough money for that" Sasuke said as Hinata appeared in the door way.

"Let's call some girl, they can cook" Haku said.

"No way, they're troublesome and noisy" Shikamaru said "And after the eleventh time the fun of making the faint is gone"

"Shut up! I'd say I would make dinner, beside what's so hard about it" Naruto said angrily as he continued to cut vegetables, when suddenly he injured his finger again "Dammit!"

"Naruto just stay away from the kitchen, at this rate you'll end up without fingers" Shikamaru sighed.

"We don't know if Hinata-chan is a good cook so let him keep trying" Haku said.

"I wonder how are we supposed to talk with someone who shuts herself I her room all the time" Shikamaru said as Haku nodded.

"Dobe, I'll help so hurry up and cut the vegetables!" Sasuke said.

"Don't order me around" Naruto yelled "Crap! My finger! My finger!"

Suddenly Hinata walked in the kitchen with a knife in her hand.

"What are you doing?" Haku asked, fear obvious in his voice.

"Sit" she said as she walked toward them.

"She's going to kill us!" Shikamaru said with fear in his voice.

"Who's going to be first?" Naruto asked trembling.

"You are definitely first" Sasuke said pointing at Naruto.

"I'm too young to die" He cried "I still have to eat all the ramen I can!"

Hinata just ignored them as she walked toward the oven.

After a few minutes they were sitting in the table staring hungrily at the food that Hinata just cooked, they took their chopsticks ready to try the food; once they gulped the first bite of food hurriedly they eat the rest of food as fast as they could.

"This is so good!" Haku cried happily.



"Sorry about earlier" Hinata muttered as she bowed her head, being heiress of a huge company she never saw the need of apologizing to anyone, or at least that's what her father said "Now I'll be going" she said as she turned around just to be stopped by Shikamaru.

"Hey, why don't you show your face?" He asked curiously. Hinata's face turned paler as she tried to run away.

"Oh no, you won't" Sasuke said as he tackled her "Hold on a sec. You looked at my face and made all that fuss, I won't let you get away with hiding yours" he said as Naruto grabbed a rubber band and showed it to her evilly.

"C'mon show us your face!" Naruto yelled as they tried to take the bangs away from her face.

"I want to see just how ugly you are" Sasuke said as he tried to make her stop struggling.

"Let me go!" Hinata cried as she tried to get away from the two boys.

"Shut up! Stop struggling" Sasuke said.

"I haven't seen my face in a while! Let me go!" She cried.

"That's why we are telling you to behave" Naruto said, when suddenly they bumped into a shelf of the kitchen, causing a bag of flour to fall into Hinata's face "M-my bad" Naruto nervously said as he stared at Hinata, who was coughing because of the flour in her face.

When she took her hand off her face everyone was gaping at the scene before them. Her bangs were in a small ponytail in one side of her face, leaving her eyes at view, they were white with a hint of lilac in them, and her face was holding a soft blush that could be seen through the flour.

"Oh no…they saw…" Hinata sobbed as she rubbed her face with a towel.

"What the- It's normal" Naruto said as he turned away.

"Boring" Sasuke simply said.

"Sorry Hyuga-san we took the joke too far" Shikamaru said half asleep.

"Hinata-chan don't cry you're not ugly at all" Haku said trying to cheer her up.

"Excuse me" Hinata cried as she rushed to her room pushing Sasuke out of her way in the process.

The four boys were sitting in the living room half asleep when suddenly the phone began to ring.

"The phone's ringing" Haku said tiredly.

"Yeah" Shikamaru said.

"Why are you guys just letting it ring" Naruto said as he got up "hello...Oba-chan...Hinata-chan? Oh, sure she's opening more to us! She's actually really friendly…well leave it to us…" he said as he hung up.



"We can't turn her into the lady oba-chan want us to!" they cried.

"But…the rent!" Haku suddenly said.

"We have no choice! We'll turn Hyuga Hinata into a lovely lady!"

"I don't want to die at such a young age!!" Naruto cried as Sasuke punched him.

"Dobe"

**A/N: **that's all for now, I'll try to update as soon as I can

Ja ne!

-Hikari Hina


	3. the new girl

_How to be a perfect girl _

**A/N: **Inspired by the 'wallflower' anime and manga.

* * *

"No, let me go!" Hinata cried as she tried to get away from Haku and Naruto "S-stop!"

"Just close your eyes and stay completely still" Haku said calmly as Hinata continued struggling to get free "Stop struggling Hinata-chan!"

"We have to at least cut your bangs!" Shikamaru said from behind her "How are you going to go to school like that!"

"Stop it!" Hinata cried when she was free from their hold.

"We are cutting those bangs you like it or not!" Naruto said as he grabbed her wrist.

"Y-you can't, you c-can't!" she cried.

"Just leave her alone you can force her to do anything if she refuses to change" Sasuke said as he leaned in the wall.

"Hey, sorry to bring it in a time like this but since our bathroom is broken we are going to use the bathroom that's downstairs for a month or so" Shikamaru suddenly said.

_'I don't want to change, I'm fine this way" _Hinata kept repeating over and over in her head ignoring the four boys that were currently in her room.

"I don't understand, why do you hate so much to show your face Hinata-chan? Is there a reason?" Haku asked as he approached the girl, she just nodded.

"C'mon tell us" Naruto said as he appeared behind her, Hinata shook her head as she covered her face with her hands.

"Spill it!" Sasuke said suddenly interested in the topic, Hinata shook her head again "Spill it!" He said again, but Hinata refused. Now Sasuke was really annoyed he took a step forward when suddenly his leg collided with a small night table causing a box to fell, when it crashed with the floor it opened showing a photo of a pale woman with beautiful eyes.

Hinata gasped slightly as she reached the photo "I-in the past a boy I l-liked said I was weird, I l-lost confidence a-after that" She said sadly as she played with the picture in her hands.

"Is that all?" Naruto asked simply, Hinata nodded.

"I used to be like other girls, looking in the mirror every day, trying to get the newest stuff, but in the end it didn't make a difference, since it doesn't matter how hard I try I decided just to stop trying, caring about my looks, acting like a girl" She said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"If I don't look in the mirror I don't have to compare myself to all those pretty girls, if I stay like that I'm happy it's easier to be alone than to try to fit in a group where everybody just think about how you look" she said

"I don't get it, it was just one guy right?" Naruto said as he kneeled beside Hinata "I mean, you can't always be liked by everyone" he said.

"I-I want to be alone, please" she said, the four guys just nodded as they left the room.

"So she used to be like every other girl?" Naruto asked turning toward Haku.

"She shouldn't let what other think of her affect her so much" Shikamaru said as he walked to the living room.

"Only a bastard would call a girl that" Haku said as he followed Shikamaru to the living room.

* * *

"For years I've managed to keep my face hidden from other people, how can they want me to change so suddenly" Hinata sighed as she walked slowly to the bathroom.

She stepped in the bathroom with a towel in hand; quickly she left the towel near the shower, as she undressed herself ready to take a bath, she filled the bathtub with hot water as she closed her eyes enjoying the feeling of water surrounding her, when suddenly the door opened.

Hinata opened her eyes as she stood up and looked to the door; there standing in the doorway was Sasuke standing still like a statue with blood coming out from his nose.

Hinata screamed as she tried to get her towel but she couldn't reach it "I'm sorry!" Sasuke quickly said as he closed the door, once he was outside the bathroom he cleaned the blood that was coming out if his nose when suddenly he heard a thump from the other side of the door; carefully he opened the door to see Hinata with her towel around her body in the floor.

"She…fainted" Sasuke said as he looked at the girl that was in the floor unconscious, he picked her up bridal style as he walked to her room, once he was there he put her gently in her bed.

* * *

Shikamaru, Sasuke, Naruto and Haku were walking to their school, the prestigious school of Konoha, the screams from the fan girls could be heard from the other side of the Fire city.

"Hey who's that!" a girl asked as she pointed to Hinata who was walking behind the four boys.

"Never mind, never mind" Another girl said as she focused her attention on Sasuke.

"The four of them arrived together!" A red haired girl known as Karin said dreamily.

"I heard they are living together! It must be paradise, don't you think!" A black haired girl said, as Karin nodded.

"Who in earth is that girl that's following them?" Karin asked angrily.

"Good morning everyone!" A girl suddenly said as she appeared from behind Hinata, everyone turned to see a girl with long blond hair amazing blue eyes.

"Ino-chan!" A girl with two Japanese buns in her head known as Tenten smiled as when she saw he friend, the whole school was staring in awe at the girl.

"Teme we are going on ahead we'll leave the rest to you!" Naruto said as he hurried out of the girls followed by Haku and Shikamaru "We'll catch with you later Hinata-chan!"

"We've got no chance once Ino-chan shows up!" Karin said sadly.

"I don't want to be compared to her if I stand next to her!" the crowd of girls muttered as they walked away from the girl.

"So, your name is Hinata-chan! I'm Yamanaka Ino nice to meet you" she said as she smiled friendly at Hinata.

Hinata looked at the ground sadly "Hey are you okay?" Ino asked worriedly.

"I'm fine I just d-don't like to be s-seen with pretty people l-like you" Hinata muttered.

"You think I'm pretty? Oh that makes me so happy! She called me pretty, did you hear that?" Ino said smiling as she turned to Sasuke.

"You're not that pretty" he said as he turned his head the other way.

"What's with your attitude Sasuke-kun!" Ino yelled, when she was in elementary school she used to have a crush on Sasuke but she realized he didn't liked her in that way so she stopped obsessing over him.

"This is my usual attitude!" he snapped angrily.

"It's not nice at all!" she yelled.

"You're not one to talk!" he said as he looked at her.

"What the hell! You sulky delinquent!" Ino yelled.

"C'mon let's go, it's useless to argue with her" Sasuke said as he grabbed Hinata by the wrist, dragging her to the school building.

"See you later Hinata-chan!" Ino said sweetly as she waved at the girl.

* * *

"And so this is our new student, Hyuga Hinata" Kakashi, the math teacher, said tiredly as he introduced the new girl to the class.

"She's just so weird!" Karin said as she looked at Hinata, the class just nodded.

"She looks so dark!" A boy said, Hinata turned to glare at him and the whole classroom shivered.

Hinata approached her seat quickly, once she was taking all her books out a boy came out of nowhere taking photos of her.

"This is Sabaku no Kankuro interviewing the mysterious new student who showed up with the most popular guys in the school" A brown haired boy said.

"Now show your face!" the boy that was holding the camera sad as he prepared to take another photo of Hinata.

"P-please s-stop" Hinata stuttered as she tried to hide her face.

"Your face is cute enough to give you the right to walk alongside them, right? Now show us your face!" Kankuro said holding a camera too, Hinata stood from her place as she quickly ran away from the two boys and the crowd that was forming behind them "hey wait!"

"Get her!" Karin yelled as she took out a camera from her school bag.

"Tomorrow's school newspaper needs Hyuga Hinata's face in the front page!" Kankuro said as everyone in the classroom chased the poor girl.

* * *

"Are you serious?" Haku said as he looked at Sasuke.

"Did you see this?" Sasuke asked as he gave Naruto a yellow paper.

"Hyuga derby? Anyone who can take a picture of the mysterious student Hyuga Hinata's face will get 100,000 yen" Naruto read out loud "Are you serious? Is it okay if I take part in this?"He asked excitedly, Sasuke rolled his eyes as he punched the blond in the head.

"We have to stop this you baka not participate" Sasuke said, when suddenly they saw Hinata running for her life being followed by almost all of Konoha students.

"Hold it Hyuga Hinata!" Karin yelled "Just one picture!"

"No!" Hinata cried as she ran faster.

"Let me take you a picture!" Kankuro cried following the girl.

"W-why won't anyone leave me alone?" Hinata asked as she sobbed, suddenly she saw the door to the gym open, she hurried over there before everyone saw her, once she was inside she closed the door "I'll stay here in the meantime, I hope it's over soon I'm freezing in here" she sighed as she leaned I the door, when she thought she was finally alone the door burst open sending her to the other side of the gym.

"You're hiding your face on purpose to get the attention of all the guys right?" A blue haired girl yelled as she stepped in the gym followed by her friends.

"Stop trying to stand out!" A brown haired girl said angrily.

"S-stand out? m-me?" Hinata asked confused as she looked at the four girls in front of her.

"Yes you ugly girl!" The blue haired girl yelled as she pointed to Hinata "We'll get rid of those annoying bangs, so show some gratitude!" she said as she signaled two of her friends to hold Hinata.

"I don't think we should mess with her Hanako-san" the brown haired girl said as the girl named Hanako showed a pair of scissors to Hinata.

"Shut up Koi! I'm teaching her a lesson" Hanako said angrily.

"This isn't good!" Koi said as she tried to stop Hanako.

"I told you to shut up!"

Koi glared at Hanako as she pointed to the door "But…" the four girls turned to the door to se Sasuke standing there looking at them.

"You know, a group lynching isn't legal in this school" he said.

"Sas-Sasuke-kun!" the girls cried surprised as they let go of Hinata's arms, Sasuke ignored the girls as he walked toward Hinata, once he was in front of her he put his jacket around her shoulders carelessly.

"You better stop doing these stupid things" he said angrily "Are you okay?" he asked as he neared his face to Hinata's at this Hinata fainted, he caught her in his arms before she touched the ground, so it looked like he was embracing her.

His eyes softened a little as he gently placed Hinata in the floor, then he turned to the four girl angrily.

"This...uh...n-no, we weren't doing anything! N-no nothing at all! These scissors are j-just-!" Hanako stuttered as she tried to get the scissors off her hands, she waved her arm up and down in front of her when suddenly she heard Koi gasping, she stopped waving her arm when she saw that Sasuke had a rather big scratch in his cheek caused by her waving the scissors around.

"What have you done?!" Her friends cried.

"It's just a scratch" Sasuke said annoyed at how the girls worried over nothing.

The four girls glared at Hinata who was just waking up from fainting, Hinata oblivious to what just happened looked at Sasuke, that's when she saw the scratch in his cheek, she turned around to see Hanako throwing the scissors to the floor, anger boiled inside Hinata as she stood form the floor, she walked toward the girls that now were scared at the look in Hinata's face.

"Don't you ever hurt my friends again, got it?!" she said as she approached Hanako, Hinata raised her hand as she threw a series of palm heel strikes toward the girl.

Sasuke stared at Hinata in awe as she punched all those girls, suddenly Naruto, Shikamaru and Haku appeared in the door.

"Are you guys o-kay?"Haku asked as he saw Hinata hit the last girl, she slowly walked to where the scissors were, she picked them up and she slowly cut her bangs, so now you could see her eyes.

"There! I don't stand out anymore now, do I?" Hinata asked angrily as the girls in the floor shook their heads in fear "I don't standout anymore" she mumbled, then…she fainted.

"Sasuke are you okay?" Naruto asked as Haku and Shikamaru picked Hinata up from the floor "Your face is really red, do you have fever?"

"I'm fine!" Sasuke snapped as he coughed.

"Hey Hinata! Wake up!" Naruto said as he shacked the girl.

"H-Hai?" Hinata asked as she opened her eyes.

"Sorry, but can you take teme home? Seems like he is sick" Naruto said.

"Here" Haku said as he helped Hinata to carry Sasuke.

"Wait…but he's heavy!" Hinata said as she walked behind Haku, Sasuke's arm was around her neck, and she was holding him by the waist.

"Why are they leaving together?" A girl Koi suddenly asked.

"Beacuse we live together" Haku and Naruto said as they walked away from the girls leaving them pretty shocked.

* * *

Sasuke was lying in his bed when Hinata entered in his room.

"G-gomen, do you need anything?" she asked worriedly, Sasuke smirked as he nodded, when he was usre that Hinata was giving him her full attention he began rambling on about things that he wanted her to bring him, and everytime she came with what he ordered he changed his opinion about it, this went on for about fifteen minutes until the doorbell rang "I'm going" Hinata said as she openedthe door.

"Hi Hinata-chan!" Ino greeted the girl as she smiled "Naruto-kun asked me to drop by, so I'm here to visit, I brought Sasuke-kun's favorite: tomatoes"

"You area very good person Ino-chan, thank you" Hinata said in a sad tone.

"Hey how about we go to the backyard and you tell me what's bothering you so much" she said smiling, once they were outside Hinata began explaining all her problems to the blond girl.

"So you aunt tricked you into living here, and you can't help but faint everytime Sasuke-kun is too close to you?" Ino asked after five minutes, Hinata nodded "are you sure you don't like Sasuke-kun?"

"No! I-I mean I can't like him"

"Why not Hinata-chan?" Ino asked confused.

"To begin with I'm not even as good looking as most girls in the school are" she said.

"Then why don't you try to be a pretty as them?"

"That's easy for you to say beacuse you are one of those girls" Hinata muttered.

"Don't say that! Just to get Naruto-kun to think I'm cute Iput in much more effort than normal people!" Ino said "You know in a way I'm kind of jealous of you Hinata-chan, day after day you get to see Naruto-kun, he is really funny and sweet in school, but what's he like at home?"

"I don't know, most of the time I'm in my room" Hinata sighed.

"I see" Ino said somewhat disappointed.

"You like Naruto-kun, dont you?" Hinata asked looking at Ino.

"Yep" Ino said smiling as she standed up from the grass "You know Hinata-chan, your appearance is something that can become great with a bit of work, so don't keep living alone and work hard!" she said as she waved at the girl.

* * *

It was dinner time and Haku, Hinata, Naruto and Shikamaru were eating dinner. 

"Hey, Hinata-chan, did Ino-chancame by today?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, thanks to her I'm beginning to understand" Hinata said.

"Amazing! Ino-chan is awesome"Naruto sighed.

"What are you saying? you are the one that convinced Ino to drop by, why don't you go out with her already?" Haku asked grinning.

"Shut Up Haku!" Naruto yelled as he blished a little.

"It would be nice!" Haku continued.

"It sure would be nice, it most be nice being born pretty" Hinata sighed.

"It's not like that Hinata-chan, that girl wasn't always pretty, look" Shikamaru said as he handed Hinata a photo of a chubby blond girl "This is a picture from Ino in middle school"

"She just worked hard to became the girl she is today" Haku said "If you want to be pretty you can make it happen" Hinata just nodded as she walked to her room muttering some things about her.

"I didn't know Ino-chan looked like that before, she looks like a completly different person" Naruto said inspecting the girl from the picture.

"It's beacuse it is a completely different person" Shikamaru said.

"What?!"

"It's a picture of a girl that gave me a love letter on the street when I was coming from the school" Shikamaru explained "It was with the letter"

* * *

**A/N: **That's all for now thanks to everyone that reviewed, I'll try to update as soon as I can but my dad doesn't approve that I write stories. Anyway I'll find the time to write them :P

-Hikari Hina 


	4. Host?

_How to be a perfect girl _

**A/N:**I just wanted to say that, I know that out there is this other story named perfect girl, Hinata, and if you read it you'll find similarities between that and this one since both are based in the same anime/manga, but I already told everlasting.rainbowabout this story. Thanks to everyone that reviewed XD

Shikamaru, Naruto, Haku and Sasuke were walking around their school, the prestigious school of Konoha, surrounded by girls.

"I'm hungry!" Naruto said as they made their way to the front building.

"Where's your dignity?" Shikamaru muttered from behind him.

"Like I care" Naruto replied as he turned to Hinata, who was walking behind them "Hey, what's for dinner tonight?" he asked, when suddenly they were surrounded by four guys.

"You're Uchiha Sasuke, right?" A red haired guy said as he approached him.

"We hear rumors about you, so we wanted to see for ourselves, un" A blond boy said, his hair was in a high pony tail and his bangs were covering one of his eyes "Are you interested in-" he started saying as he handed a small card to Sasuke, but he cut him before he could finish.

"No, I'm not interested" He said as he threw the card away "You're just from some host club, right?" he asked annoyed.

"Anyway, just listen to what Sasori is going to offer you-" The blond said quickly trying to convince him.

"I already said that I'm not interested" Sasuke said angrily.

"We'll pay you 1,000,000 yen" The red headed said.

"That's even more than before!" Haku said from behind Sasuke.

"I already told you! No matter how much you offer I won't do it!" Sasuke said "Go bother someone else" and with that said Sasuke walked away followed by Naruto, Haku and Shikamaru.

Everyone was back at the mansion, the four boys were sitting in the living room talking and laughing, well except Sasuke he was just smirking.

When Hinata was doing the dinner she heard some noises from outside but she decided to ignore them, but Naruto and Haku decided to go outside to investigate dragging a lazy Shikamaru and Sasuke outside along with them. Once they were outside they saw the sky filled with fireworks.

"What the hell is going on here?" Sasuke asked annoyed.

"Tsunade-sama is throwing a party of course" Kurenai said as she appeared out of nowhere.

"Kurenai-san!" Naruto and Haku gasped as they turned to see her standing behind Shikamaru.

"Where's Hinata-chan?" She asked as she looked around trying to find her niece "Isn't she the cutest girl you've ever seen?! When I heard she was getting rid of her stutter and becoming a new girl I couldn't wait" She said happily.

Sasuke and Shikamaru glared at Naruto, as the blond walked toward Kurenai "actually Kurenai-san, Hinata-chan is making dinner so we shouldn't interrupt her" He said nervously as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Then I guess I'll have to wait until Sunday night" The red eyed woman sighed.

"Why? What's going to happen on Sunday night?" Haku asked.

"After Tsunade-sama and some of her friends heard about Hinata-chan being friendlier they all told me they wanted to meet her, it'll be a great party with all those traditional Japanese things Hina-chan like so much and you guys will escort her there, please be sure that she looks like a very elegant lady, well then I'll be going" Kurenai said as she walked to the gates where a long limo was waiting for her "See you on Sunday guys!"

"How are we going to convince Hinata-chan to assist to that party?" Haku asked "We just have one day till Sunday" he panicked.

"This is all your fault dobe you said all that stuff to Kurenai" Sasuke said angrily.

"This isn't just my fault teme!" Naruto yelled, when suddenly the door opened.

"D-dinner is ready" Hinata said as she turned around not caring of they followed her to the kitchen.

Sasuke, Shikamaru and Haku watched in amazement as Naruto devoured all his food as soon as they entered the room.

"Can I have more?" Naruto asked as he looked at Hinata, with a grin plastered in his face.

"S-sure" She said as she walked to the kitchen.

"Hey Hinata! Tomorrow we are going to a party and we need you to be there as elegant as possible" Sasuke suddenly said, this caused Hinata to stop dead on her tracks, her hand trembling a little.

"You have to descend the stairs gracefully" Haku said ass they dragged Hinata to the top of the staircase, Hinata gulped as she nodded her head.

"But when you walk is important that you smiled" Naruto said as he grabbed her wrist making her turn around to face them "Now smile" he said.

Hinata nodded as she curved her mouth up a little, Naruto and Haku looked at her and then they turned away quickly, Shikamaru looked at them as if they were hopeless and he turned to Hinata and as soon as he saw her he, too, turned away. Sasuke sighed and he looked at the girl on front of him, when he saw her face he blushed heavily, he turned his face to the opposite direction trying to hide his blush, while Shikamaru, Naruto and Haku were trying to stop a nosebleed from coming.

"It looks like you are afraid of something" Sasuke said coldly, Hinata's face dropped as she lowered her head "Anyway your poise is more important than the smile" he said as he turned to look at her when he was sure that his blush was gone. Hinata nodded as she walked in the hallway.

"Wrong! Straighten your back" Sasuke said as he poked her back with a stick.

"Bend your knees more you look like a robot…" another poke.

"…Stop squeaking, don't make weird noises…" another poke.

"W-what about if you try walking down the stairs like that?" Haku suddenly said when he saw that Hinata was annoyed of being poked by Sasuke.

She just nodded as she walked down the stairs doing her best not to lower her head, she just wanted to go to her room and rest she was about to make it to the bottom of the stairs when suddenly she tripped, she rolled down the stairs and after what seemed an eternity for the poor girl she hit the ground.

"Hinata-chan!" Haku and Naruto yelled as they hurried toward the girl that was still in the floor

"It's useless" I can't take it anymore" Hinata muttered as she stood up.

"Shut up and do it again" Sasuke snapped as he dragged her upstairs again.

"Iie! I don't want to!" Hinata cried as she tried to get away from Sasuke, she struggled as he tried to get a firm grip on the girl but she smacked his hand away when he tried to grab her wrist.

He immediately let go of her, Hinata's eyes widened when she realized that she smacked his hand, tear formed in her eyes but she bowed her head not wanting them to see her cry "I'm s-sorry, I-it was and a-accident" she stuttered "But…I can't do it, why don't you let that gorgeous girl, Ino-chan, to replace me" she muttered sadly as she turned around, but she stopped when Sasuke grabbed her wrist roughly "Let go!" she cried.

"I may be doing all this to avoid paying rent but I won't let you waste all our effort" He said seriously, that was when Hinata lost it, she hated when people told her to change.

"You don't understand! No matter how hard I try, it won't make any difference just leave me alone!" she said as she looked at her shoes.

"I get it, then be like that forever I don't care" Sasuke said angrily as he let go of her wrist "You are not just weird, you are the worst kind of girl I ever met" He said as he walked away from Hinata, leaving her standing in the hallway like a stone.

"Hinata-chan, Teme didn't mean it" Naruto said as he tried to comfort the girl, but she just walked away toward her room.

"Hey someone take Hinata-Chan's dinner to her room?" Naruto suddenly asked as he turned to his friends, they just shook their heads "She probably is hungry, we should give her some food" he said.

"Let Sasuke go, after all he's is the reason why Hinata have been in her room all this time" Shikamaru said lazily.

"That's right teme! It's your fault, go and apologize oh and give her this onigiri" Naruto said as he handed Sasuke a small bag, Sasuke sighed as he looked at his friend.

"And why me?" He asked annoyed.

"Your word hurt Hinata-chan and you need to take responsibility of your acts" Haku said as Naruto nodded.

"Fine then" The black haired boy muttered as he walked toward Hinata's room.

Once he reached the girl's room he opened the door carefully and stepped inside to see Hinata curled up in her bed "Hey Hinata, eat this" He said as he handed her the onigiri, but she just ignored him. If Sasuke hated one thing more than anything it was being ignored, so he grabbed the first thing he could see, which happened to be a dark brown teddy bear that looked like it was more than 10 years old, Hinata saw this and automatically grabbed the rice ball.

"Fine I'll eat it just let the bear down" she said as she watched Sasuke put the teddy in her bed, then he sat beside her as she ate the onigiri.

"I'm not going to apologize, but listen I don't know how great that guy was but you shouldn't give up because of a guy you once liked, he's not the only guy in the world" he said as he leaned to see her face, since her head was down, when he said that she raised her head just to see him a few inches away from her bed, she blushed as she did the only thing she could think of at that moment, she fainted.

Sasuke just sighed as he exited her room.

Hinata woke up some minutes after Sasuke left; she slowly walked to his room, she wanted to thank him for what he did a moment ago, so she knocked the door softly but got no response so she opened it as she called the boy.

"S-Sasuke-san" she stuttered as she entered in his room.

"What?" Sasuke asked as she looked up to see him standing in front of her, too close for her comfort, she blushed again as she tried to step back, he smirked at the reaction of the girl.

He closed the door before she could exit the room, the he walked toward her until her back touched the wall, he grabbed her wrist with one hand as he caressed her cheek with the other, Hinata was blushing ten times darker than ever, Sasuke smirked when he got the reaction he wanted from her, he backed from her as he smirked.

"And never make my efforts go to waste again" he said as he walked to his bed, when he noticed that his window was opened he walked toward the window to close it when two guys, the ones from the host club to be exact, appeared in front of him.

"Uchiha Sasuke we need you no matter what, please come with us, un" the blond said as he walked toward him.

"No way in hell!" he said as he kicked the two of them.

"Quickly!" Other two guys appeared behind him, Sasuke looked back but he only saw a guy with orange hair and other that looked like his hair and skin were blue, they grabbed his arms as the one known as Sasori knocked him out, making him lose consciousness.

"I was careless" Sasuke thought as darkness took over. **A/N:** That's all for now, hope you guys liked it. Once again thanks to everyone that reviewed, and for the ones that told me about the story of everlasting.rainbow

I'm not so sure about Naruto being with Ino so I wanted you guys to tell me who do you think should be with Naruto, please tell me and maybe the story can have a twist. XD

_Piisa__: Hinata thinks she's ugly __becaus__e__ she lost all__confidence in her__self __when she was rejected by that guy._

Ja Ne!

-Hikari Hina


	5. Run!

_How to be a perfect girl _

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone that reviewed XD

"Hinata-chan…Hinata-chan!" Hinata opened her eyes slowly to see Naruto and Haku looking at her worriedly, she fainted right after Sasuke was kidnapped.

"Hinata-chan, where's Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he looked around trying to find the dark haired teen.

"Look at this" Shikamaru said as he picked a small card "This was dropped over here" Naruto took the card from Shikamaru as he read it out loud.

"Membership card, Executive club 'Akatsuki'"

"H-he was t-taken" Hinata stuttered as looked at the blond boy.

"Taken?" Haku asked, she just nodded as she stood from the floor.

"We need to hurry then" Shikamaru said as Naruto and Haku grabbed Hinata by the arms.

"Stay still Hinata-chan!" Naruto said as Hinata struggled to get free.

"Why do I have to put on makeup?!" She cried as she tried to get Shikamaru as far away from her as possible.

"As troublesome as it is, if you don't then you won't be able to enter the world of the adults" Shikamaru explained lazily.

"Here Hinata-chan!" Naruto said as he handed the girl a light lavender kimono, while Hinata was in the bathroom trying to wear the kimono the phone rang "Hello...what are we doing? Oh well…you see" Naruto said nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"So…why are you trying to enter to a host club?" Ino asked as she looked at the three boys in front of her that were formally dressed.

"Because the party Kurenai-san invited us to is there and because we need to take Sasuke out" Shikamaru explained.

"You guys look really great!" Ino said as she blushed as she looked at Naruto.

"C'mon we can't waste time" Haku said as they all entered to the club.

"Oh! Such beauty!" A man exclaimed when Hinata stepped in the room followed by Ino and the guys, she was wearing a light lavender kimono, her hair was in a messy bun and some strand of hair framed her face.

"Ladies would you like a drink?" A red haired man that they identified as Sasori asked Ino and Hinata who were standing in the center of the room.

"Uh…I…s-sure, t-thank-" Ino stuttered as she waved her hand in front of her at loss of words.

"Thank you very much, we would appreciate that" Hinata said softly as she smiled at him.

"The clothes you are wearing are lovely" A blond woman said as she approached Ino, who was wearing a blue dress that reached her knees, the poor girl had no idea what to say since she never have been in such an elegant place.

"They are nothing compared to yours, ma'am" Hinata said as she smiled at the woman, who just blushed at the girl's comment.

"N-no way! Hinata-chan looks like she's a different person" Naruto whispered as they looked at the girl that was currently talking to a man.

"Ladies and Gentlemen" A man with long dark hair and pale face said as he stepped into the stage "Please allow me, your host, to present you one of the most famous boys in this side of the country" and with that the curtain was opened to reveal Sasuke sleeping peacefully in a chair, a rope holding his wrists together.

All the women were staring at him dreamily as they tried to get closer to the stage. Hinata was trembling with anger as she watched the pale man talk about Sasuke as if he was some sort of toy, suddenly her anger got the best of her as she ran toward the stage as fast as she could, the she kicked him with a flying kick sending him to the opposite side of the stage.

"I want to kick him too!" Ino said as she stepped forward, but stopped when Naruto held her hand.

"Stay here Ino-chan" He said softly, she blushed heavily as she nodded absently minded.

"What do you think you are doing?" The pale man asked angrily as he got up. She glared at him as she rushed to Sasuke, she untied him, then she put his limp arm around her shoulders as she jumped out of the stage, landing gracefully on her feet.

"Don't let her go away! After her!" The pale man yelled as he watched Hinata, Shikamaru, Haku, Naruto and Ino running to the exit.

"Hai orochimaru-sama!" A silver haired man that had his hair in a low ponytail said as he rushed after them, followed by the Akatsuki.

"Miss, you've made enough trouble for one night" Sasori said as they cornered them.

"Give him back!" The blond man, Deidara, said as he pointed to Sasuke who was now awake.

Hinata glared at them as she got into a fighting stance, when the men charged toward she sent their way a multiple kick a heel kick and some other they couldn't see. Once she stopped all the men from the Akatsuki were lying on the floor, Hinata looked back at Shikamaru, Naruto Haku and Ino who were looking at her in awe.

"Hey catch her" Orochimaru yelled, when suddenly a punch connected with the side of his face, everyone turned to see Sasuke glaring angrily at the man.

"It's the police hurry everyone!"

"Enough already let's go" Sasuke said as he dragged Hinata out of the host club, followed by the others.

"It seems that you haven't change a bit" A voice said from behind Orochimaru, he turned around to see Tsunade standing there looking at him disappointedly, beside her was a dark haired woman with red eyes.

"I hope my niece isn't mad at me for all this trouble, what a shame I couldn't see her" she said as sighed.

"We should be alright for now" Haku muttered as they stopped running.

"I can't believe Kurenai-san didn't show up!" Naruto said as he closed his eyes.

"Let's go home" Shikamaru said as they headed to the mansion.

"I'll walk you home Ino-chan!" Naruto said as he walked in the opposite direction followed by a blushing Ino.

Sasuke and Hinata were left behind, Hinata fumbled with her fingers as Sasuke looked at her.

"I'll just say it once so listen" He said as he inched his face closer to hers "Thank you" he muttered as he kissed her cheek.

Hinata's face turned a bright red as she touched her cheek, she looked at Sasuke and then…she fainted. Sasuke sighed as he picked her up, then he walked toward the mansion.

"I'm sorry about what happened yesterday" Kurenai said as she looked at the four boys in front of her "But I heard you didn't accomplished completely to turn Hina-chan into a perfect lady" she said, the boys just nodded.

"Well, since I couldn't be at the party yesterday the offer is still up, but I want to see Hina-chan turned into a perfect lady the next time I'm here"

**A/N: **That's all for now! I apologize for not updating in a long time, but I have been busy :P anyway I still want you guys to tell me what couple you would like to see in future chapters, until now there are just three couples:

Ino/Naruto

Hinata/Sasori

And Hinata/Deidara

If I think it's kinda hard for a couple to happen I will try to write some fluff between them so everyone can be happy XD

Ja ne!

-Hikari Hina


	6. Konoha Festival!

_Fire3__How to be a perfect girl _

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone that reviewed XD

"I'm out of money" Sasuke sighed as he closed his eyes tiredly.

"I thought you had a part time job!" Naruto said as he looked curiously to his friend.

"I quit" The dark haired teen simply said, Haku and Naruto looked at him in disbelief "I hate fan girls" he said.

"Speaking of which…I heard that at tomorrow's school festival if you get voted as the best booth the prize will be 500,000 yen" Shikamaru said as he lifted his head from the table.

"Right! I'm not going to lose to any of you! Believe it!" Naruto yelled as he threw his fist to the air.

"We're not participating" Haku, Shikamaru and Sasuke said as they looked at the blond.

"Why not?" Naruto asked as he looked at his friends.

"Well, I'm playing tour guide for some girl from a neighboring school" Haku said as he smiled.

"It's just too troublesome" Shikamaru sighed.

"What about you teme?" Naruto asked.

"I don't want to" He simply said "Fan girls will be probably all around the school and I'm tired of dealing with them"

The next day, the school was crowded with people from Konoha high and some other schools.

"There are so many guests today" Tenten said as she smiled at Karin.

"It's because of those four" The girl giggled "Naruto-kun, Shikamaru-kun, Haku-kun and of course, Sasuke-kun" all the girls giggled when the four boys stepped into the school, behind them was walking Hinata, carrying a box full of things.

"Now then, it's time to work for the first prize" Naruto cheered as he walked toward his stand.

"And where's the dobe's stand?" Sasuke asked, Haku just pointed to an orange stand with a sign that read: 'Ramen', Shikamaru and Sasuke sighed knowing about his obsession with ramen.

Sasuke was walking down the hallway, when suddenly someone tapped him in the shoulder; he turned around to find a crowd of girls behind him.

"Sasuke-kun! We were wondering if you would let us walk around with you." Karin said as she batted her eyelashes.

"No" Sasuke said as he turned around muttering something about 'annoying fan girls' "Isn't there anywhere quiet?" he sighed as he continued to walk, suddenly he spotted a classroom that was closed, but he could tell someone was inside because he heard soft music coming from inside.

So he entered the room to find it was nicely decorated with kotatsus, there was a small piano in the left corner, Hinata was sitting in front of it with her eyes closed, a soft smile in her face as she moved her fingers across the piano gracefully, playing every note softly. Sasuke could tell it was supposed to be a tea house or something like that because from where he was standing he could see a teapot and some other things used for tea reunions, he closed the door softly behind him trying not to interrupt Hinata, but she heard the door being closed so she stopped playing to turn around.

"U-Uchiha-san" Hinata stuttered as she saw him "W-what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Don't stop" He said softly as he looked at her, she gave him a confused look "I mean, don't stop playing the piano, it was a nice song" he said, Hinata blushed lightly at this but nodded.

"Would you like to drink or eat something?" She asked before she continued.

"Just bring me some tea" he said "Where is the rest of your class?" he suddenly asked when he noticed that she was the only one there.

"W-well, they t-thought it was too m-much work, so t-they told me that if I w-won they w-would give me a-all the money" she said, Sasuke just looked at her.

Hinata smiled softly as she turned around to get Sasuke's tea, after some minutes she was back with hi tea, but he was nowhere to be seen, so she just placed the tea in the nearest table as she walked to the piano again.

Once again, she took her place in front of it; she closed her eyes as her fingers flew across the piano, the notes that came out where sad. Hinata tried to keep her emotions at bay like she did in past years but she couldn't, tears rolled down her pale cheeks that were dusted with a soft blush.

_Flashback_

_A three year old Hinata was sitting in the middle of a huge garden; a big bucket of flowers was resting in her lap, as she smiled widely._

_"C'mon Hina-chan!__ Look at this flower!" A woman with long midnight hair said as she smiled at her daughter. Hinata got up quickly as she made her way to her mother's side._

_"What do you think of this flower?" Hanako asked as she showed her little girl a small white __flower, with the tips tainted light lavender._

_"__It's__ beautiful mommy" She said as a smile crossed her face._

_"You know Hina-chan, for this flower it takes a while so it can bloom, but when it does it's one of the most beautiful flowers" Hanako said as she played with the flower "This flower means innocence, modesty, and the beauty of the first emotions of love_

_"People used to think there's a flower for them out there, and I think this is your flower Hina-chan" Hinata smiled at her mother as she took the flower from her mother's hands._

_After that day, Hinata never saw her mother again, her father used to say Hanako was too sick to be going out, and that she was too delicate to have too much people in her room. Her father spent weeks inside their room with Hanako, once Hinata caught a glimpse of her mother lying in her bed, paler than usual, the usual blush that adorned her cheeks was gone, just to be replaced by coldness and a pale pink. _

_A week passed by until one day Hinata saw her father crying, her mother's hand was between his, but it wasn't holding it in return, it was just…limp. Hinata felt a lump in her throat as tears flooded her eyes, she walked to her father's side, he looked down to see his daughter looking at her mother with blank eyes._

_"Hinata, you have a little sister" he said trying to smile, but he failed. __The next day the funeral was held; Hinata remembered when she saw her mother in that cage, paler than usual, the soft blush in her cheeks completely gone. She walked toward her aunt Kurenai, who was crying silently._

_"Don't cry Kurenai-chan, remember that mommy always say: Never let anyone see you cry, tears are the most precious treasure a lady have, so never let everybody see you crying" Hinata said as she smiled at her aunt._

_End of Flashback._

"Hinata, why are crying?" Naruto's voice snapped her out of her thoughts, she never noticed when the four boys entered the room, so she was surprised to see them staring at her.

"I'm f-fine" She said as she stopped playing the piano to dry the tears that were in her face "W-what are you g-guys doing here?" she asked.

"We decided that we will help you with your stand, since Naruto blew his stand" Sasuke simply said, the others nodded.

"O-okay" Hinata said as she smiled.

"Hey, where should we go next?" Tenten asked as she stared at the small map that she was holding.

"Excuse my interruption, lovely ladies" Haku said as he approached the girls "but would you like to come and take some tea?" he asked as he smiled at them, they blushed heavily as they just nodded, they entered the classroom to find Shikamaru, Sasuke and Naruto wearing a waiter costume.

"Would you like me to show you to your table?" Naruto asked as he bowed slightly, the girls turned red as they smiled at him.

After some minutes the classroom was filled with students of all ages and from different schools, while Naruto, Haku, and Shikamaru were working Sasuke was looking for Hinata, who disappeared out of nowhere.

"Hyuga! Hyuga Hinata!" Sasuke walked around the back of the classroom aimlessly as he looked for the shy girl, he was about to give up when he caught a glimpse of her white kimono behind a tall shelve "Stop Hiding! Come out of there" he said as he tried to take her out from behind the shelve.

"No!" Hinata cried as she tried to hide again, but Sasuke kept pulling her. They kept this for a while when suddenly the shelve fell down, Hinata closed her eyes waiting for the impact, but it never came.

She opened her eyes to see Sasuke holding her close, her head in his arms as he tried to protect her from the impact.

"They should make the shelves more stable" Sasuke said as he opened his eyes too "Hinata, you are bleeding" he said softly as he placed his hand in her cheek "Are you okay?"

"I-I…S-Sasuke-san" Hinata stuttered as she blushed heavily.

"Oh no! You are not going to faint! You have to help us I the classroom" He said as he dragged Hinata to the front part of the classroom.

"Now it's time to get the evening festival started!" Gai, the P.E teacher yelled when everyone was outside the school building "and now the moment you've all been waiting for! The results on which stand was the most popular" the crowd cheered happily

"Ino!" Naruto yelled as he walked toward the blond girl.

"Naruto! What were you guys doing?" She asked angrily at them.

"The winner is…First year, class H with the tea house" He said, as all the girls cheered "Anyway, where's the main character, Hyuga Hinata?"

"She's right here!" Ino said as she pointed to her left, but Hinata wasn't there "Hinata!"

"Too many people" Hinata, who was hiding under the stage, muttered.

"And now the results of who are the King and queen of Konoha High!" Gai yelled again.

"I never heard of that" Sasuke said as he glared at Gai.

"I know, I just decided to do it right now! So the King of Konoha high is…First Year, Class C's Uchiha Sasuke!" The girls in the crowd giggled as some others cheered happily.

"I'm not interested" The dark haired teen muttered angrily.

"Sasuke will get 100,000 yen and one year's worth of free ramen vouchers! Shikamaru and Naruto lost points because one wasn't here and the other was with a girl"

"Naruto-kun is mine alone!" Ino yelled from the crowd as she waved her arms around, Naruto saw her and he blushed slightly as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Now the queen of Konoha high is…he girl that helped in the tea house and that was dressed as a boy!" Gai said, the boys cheered as a light stopped where Haku was standing.

"M-me?" Haku asked shocked.

**A/N: That's chapter 6! Hope you guys liked it XD**

**Hinata/Sasuke:**** 3**

**Ino/Naruto:**** 1**

**Hina****ta****/Dei****dara****2**

**Hina****ta****/Saso****ri:****2**

**If you want a new couple to appear, tell me and I'll do what I can. **

**Mimmy700****: I promise in future chapters there****'ll be some Hina/****Dei and Hina/Saso.**

**Ja ne!**

**-Hikari Hina**


	7. photos?

_How to be a perfect girl_

**A.N: Sorry for not updating in a long time! I'm almost sure that by now you guys want to kill me.**

**But it wasn't my fault! I swear!! Anyway please Review **

**WARNING: Sasuke is very out of character :P**

"Okay, here we go" A red haired boy said obviously bored. His eyes were an aquamarine color that contrasted perfectly with his pale skin, dark rings surrounding his eyes.

"Hai!" A pink haired girl smiled as she blushed slightly.

"Look over here!" Gaara, who was the photographer of the famous magazine 'Pure as snow', muttered as he continued to take photos of the girl in front of him.

Suddenly the director of the magazine, Zabuza, approached him from behind, his face was stoic and his eyes revealed nothing but anger.

"Do you mind? I'm trying to work" The red headed snapped angrily as he turned to Zabuza, the man sighed as he walked toward the makeup room, where Temari, Older sister of Gaara and the one in charge of the makeup of the models was working with a girl named Kin.

"You have a beautiful hair" Temari smiled as she brushed the girl's hair, when Kin spotted Zabuza behind them she screamed.

"Zabuza-sama…" The blond girl turned to the man behind her as Kin rushed out of the room.

"What's wrong with everyone today?" Gaara asked annoyed as he entered the room followed by his brother Kankuro, who worked as the editor of the magazine.

"Well, about that girl I don't know" Kankuro said as he pointed at the girl that was running as fast as she could, then he turned to Zabuza "But I think he's upset because there haven't been any good models lately"

Zabuza was sitting in the large couch as he flipped the pages of some magazines; suddenly he stood up as he turned to Gaara and Temari "I want _her_ to be in the next publication of our magazine!" He said as he pointed to the center of the page.

"T-this is awesome!" Hinata smiled as she looked at the castle in front of her. Sasuke, Naruto, Haku and Shikamaru were standing in front of a huge castle that looked rather creepy in their opinion.

"H-Hinata-chan" Haku stuttered as he looked at the girl that was smiling widely at the castle.



"I still think it wasn't a good idea to come here" Sasuke said as he looked at Naruto who was grinning like an idiot.

"Hey it's a good idea! They said that this 'Zabuza' guy is the best photographer in all Konoha.

"Hyuga Hinata, right? This way" Kankuro said as he looked at the five teens.

"T-Thank you for i-inviting me" Hinata stuttered as she bowed.

"It's absolutely impossible that Hinata can be a model" Sasuke muttered as they followed the brown haired boy.

"No!" Hinata shrieked as she tried to get away from Temari and Konan, a blue haired girl that was trying to take off her jacket.

"C'mon! If you don't take off your clothes then you won't be able to put on this!" Konan cried as she showed her a large dress.

"Stay still! I can't put your foundation on!" Temari yelled angrily.

"S-Sensei! Is it okay to work with this girl?" Kankuro asked as he looked at the door where Hinata was in.

"Do you doubt me?" Zabuza asked as he glared at the boy.

"No! Sorry!" Kankuro said as he waved his hands in front of him.

"Besides she's the niece of Miss Kurenai" He said "Miss Kurenai's beauty is obvious" He explained as Kankuro nodded, a heavy blush covering half of his face.

"We're…ready" Konan sighed as she walked out of the room followed by a tired Temari.

Zabuza entered to find Hinata in a corner of the room as she played with her fingers; she was wearing a large white dress, which looked totally beautiful on the shy girl.

"Not that bad" Zabuza said as he looked at the girl "Now come out so we can continue with the photo shoot" He said, but Hinata shook her head.

"I don't want to go out like this!" She cried.

"Kankuro, Gaara" Zabuza called as he pointed at the dark haired girl.

Both teens walked toward her, Gaara grabbed her by the left arm, while Kankuro grabbed her right arm "Sorry about this" Gaara muttered as they dragged her out of the room.



"I heard she'll get paid 500,000 yen for this shoot" Haku said as he looked at the castle, the four boys were waiting outside. Shikamaru was resting in the grass as he looked at the clouds. Naruto was rambling about how he loved Ramen, while Sasuke and Haku were talking about Hinata as a model. Sasuke argued that Hinata wouldn't be a good model since she was too shy, while Haku said that she had the looks and she could overcome her shyness.

"Let's go take a look!" Naruto smiled as he stood from his place, and since they had nothing better to do the other followed the blond boy. When he was about to open the door, it opened abruptly as Hinata dashed out of the castle, Kankuro, Temari, Konan and Zabuza following her.

"This is all pointless" Gaara muttered as he walked out.

"Crap! Sasuke-teme, catch her!" Naruto yelled as he pushed the boy.

"I don't know why I still hang with that dobe" Sasuke sighed as he ran toward the shy girl.

"Sorry, everyone" Shikamaru as the three boys approached Temari and Konan. The two girls turned around, and when they saw the boys a dark blush covered their faces.

"Want to be a model?" Temari, Konan and some other girls that worked in the magazine asked as they approached the three boys.

"Let me go!" The voice of Hinata interrupted the girls, everyone turned to the girl who was struggling to get free from Sasuke who was holding her by her wrist.

"You!" Zabuza suddenly yelled as he pointed at the dark haired boy "You could be a great model! You have all the requirements someone need to be famous!"

"He already ran away" Gaara said as Zabuza turned around quickly. Hinata was laying down tied with a rope, with a small paper that said 'model'.

"Some photos. They must be kidding me" Sasuke scowled as he walked upstairs, after he heard Zabuza's offer he ran out of there as fast as he could, so now he was inside the castle "If I hide here, they wouldn't be able to find me" He sighed as he entered a huge room .

"No good!" Zabuza sighed as he looked at the photos.

"How about we forget this one, and use those boys as models instead?" Konan asked as she turned to the man beside her.

"That won't work! 'Pure as snow' is supposed to be a magazine of girls! If Jiraiya-sama finds out that we decided to take photos of boys instead of girls he would stop giving us money supply" he said as he turned to Hinata who was talking with Haku.

"Hinata-chan, are you tired?" Haku asked gently as he walked toward the girl "Are you okay?"



"I w-want to g-go home" Hinata stuttered a soft pink dusted her cheeks.

"Want some water? I promise all this will be over soon" Haku continued as he placed a hand in the girl's shoulder. Konan and Temari turned to look at the boy as they blushed heavily once again.

"You know what to do" Zabuza said as the two girls rushed toward Haku.

"His hair is so soft!" Temari said as they dragged the boy to the makeup room.

"Haku-chan you are so cute!" Both girls squealed as they closed the door.

"Shouldn't we save him or something?" Naruto asked as he turned to Shikamaru.

"Let's wait. I'm curious, besides it would be too troublesome" The boy sighed as he sat on the floor.

Suddenly the door opened as Haku rushed out "Haku! Wait!" Naruto said as he grabbed the boy by the wrist. Haku turned around, he was wearing a black dress with red ribbon around the waist, his hair was down with a small pin on the left side.

"I've had enough! I've had enough already!" The poor boy cried "It was the same at the school festival! Why do I always end up like a girl?"

"Don't be sad Haku, you've been chosen by a world class photographer" Naruto chuckled.

"No, no!" Zabuza sighed as he took some photos of Haku "You need to act more like a girl! Konan, Temari! Dress those two up as well!" He said as he pointed to Naruto and Shikamaru.

Meanwhile Hinata was sitting in the stairs "Am I really that ugly?" The girl asked herself as she hugged her knees closer to her chest.

"I don't think you are ugly. Actually you don't look that bad in that dress" A voice said from beside her, Hinata turned to see the red haired boy beside her.

"Y-you just say it to m-make me feel b-better" She stuttered as she looked at the floor.

"No. if it wasn't true I wouldn't be here, I don't waste my time when it's a lost cause" Gaara said as a small smile crossed his face, Hinata smiled at the boy as she blushed slightly.

"I was worried over nothing" Naruto sighed as he looked down at his costume.

"It's not as troublesome as I thought it would be" Shikamaru admitted.



When they walked out of the room Haku pouted "Why aren't those two wearing a dress too?" he asked, Naruto and Shikamaru were wearing a costume that looked like those suits vampires used on those old horror movies.

"Lets' begin!" Kankuro called as he ignored Haku's protests.

"Hinata-chan! I brought you some hot chocolate" Haku smiled as he walked toward the girl.

"I have to go now. See you around" Gaara said as he walked toward his sister.

"See y-you around G-Gaara-san" she smiled "Thank y-you for the c-chocolate" she said as she took the cup from Haku.

"I can't take it anymore" Haku said as he sat beside the girl "being the only one forced to dress like this all the time" he sighed sadly "Look, I managed to keep my jeans on" he said happily "Hey, Hina-chan…do I really look that much like a girl? At times like this, if I was like Sasuke I could just angrily shout 'Damn you, stop joking around' and then run away, but I can't do that. Naruto and Shikamaru can always have fun keeping their own style. If I could do that, I'd be happy"

"S-sometimes I feel like that too" Hinata said after a few minutes, Haku looked at her; he wasn't expecting her to answer.

"But you're cool Hina-chan! When the time comes you can always say what you want to say. Somehow I envy you" He said looking at the girl. Hinata smiled softly as she dropped her head sadly.

"It's not like that, but thank you" She said not stuttering even once "But Thank you" She whispered as she hugged him. When they heard someone approaching them, Hinata let go of the boy as she blushed.

"Haku-chan! We need to redo your makeup and see what you'll do in the next shoot!" Temari said smiling as she dragged away the boy

"Man, you saved the shoot!" Kankuro said as he walked over Haku "I heard Zabuza say that he was really fooled by that Hyuga girl, he said it was quite a failure, and honestly I feel cheated."

"He was the one who picked her to be his model without meeting her first, how can you say something like that?" Haku asked angrily.

"That's why I feel cheated. The picture in the magazine fooled us. I never imagined she'd be so…ugly. I'll tell her to go home, I'm sure Zabuza-sama wont' mind" Kankuro said "She's too much of a distraction, we can't concentrate. We are counting on you from now on"



"I quit" Haku said as he took of the dress.

"Wait! Zabuza-sama will be beyond angry!" Kankuro said as Haku turned around ready to leave.

"You really are a baka" Shikamaru sighed as they entered the room, Haku walked over them, then he approached Hinata.

"Hina-chan, apparently the shoot is over. Let's go home" He said as he smiled at the girl.

"What's the meaning of this?" Zabuza asked as he walked in the room.

"Don't tell me you're upset because of the things I said about that girl" Kankuro said as he walked over the boy "You really are stupid! How can you care about someone like her"

Hinata looked down sadly as she heard Kankuro "you must be asexual" The brown haired boy whispered, he didn't mean for Haku to hear, but he heard clearly. His head dropped down sadly.

"H-Haku!" Naruto and Shikamaru kneeled down so they could be at Haku's level. Hinata looked at Haku who was staring blankly at the floor, then she walked over the camera set that was beside Kankuro.

Once she was next to it, she dropped it, once that camera hit the floor she kicked as hard as she could "M-My camera!" Kankuro cried "Y-you! You'll have to pay!"

"You'll have to pay!"Sasuke, that was sleeping peacefully in the floor of the room awakened by the words 'pay'.

"Damn it! I have no money! Pay what!? It must be that dobe's fault. I'm out of here" He cried as he rushed toward the door, but he didn't see that a rather big piece of wood was laying in the floor, so when he stepped on it, it came flying toward his face hitting him in the process. He stumbled backward, causing him to hit s window.

"What was that?" Hinata asked as she rushed upstairs.

"Hina-chan! It's dangerous!" Haku cried as he followed her.

When they approached her they saw Sasuke laying in the floor with the glass of the window all around him.

"Let's go guys!" Naruto cried as he picked up Sasuke, Hinata helping him.

They ran out of the house as fast as they could, not even looking back at Kankuro who was being turned into a bloody pulp by Gaara, who heard what he said about Hinata



"So, that's what happened?" Sasuke asked he was sitting in the living room; he had at least one gauze in each of his cheeks.

"If I knew what was going on, then I would've kicked the photographer ass for you" Naruto said as he threw his fists in the air "Aren't you still angry?" He asked as he turned to Haku.

"I'm fine, besides Hina-chan got angry for me" Haku smiled.

"Guys! The pay arrived! And we are invited to visit his troublesome photography exhibition" Shikamaru said as he entered the room. He was holding a white envelope with their money.

"Well, I say we go take a look" Naruto said as he grinned.

"He's quite famous isn't he?" Naruto asked as he looked around. Suddenly a crowd of people surrounded them.

"A-ano, you're the ones in the picture, right?" A girl asked as she approached the guys.

"Picture?" Haku asked as he looked at the direction the girls where pointing. There, in the wall was a picture of Naruto and Hinata carrying an unconscious Sasuke, Hinata, Naruto and Shikamaru were still wearing their costumes.

"T-that picture! He took a photo when we were running away!" Naruto yelled.

"At least he pay us for it" Haku smiled.

"Good Job!" Kurenai's voice said as someone took the white envelope from Haku.

"Kurenai!"

"He sent me an invitation too, so I decided to take a look" She said smiling "Wonderful, isn't' it?" The woman smiled referring to the picture "The critics love it; it might be his masterpiece"

"My money!" Naruto cried as he tried to get the envelope back.

"You still owe me rent, remember?" She said as she stopped the boy "Get out of my way" she said as she pushed the blond boy "How convenient! 500,000 yen! I'll be taking this" she smiled as she walked away from the boys.

"Where's Hinata?" Shikamaru asked as he looked around.

"Say, didn't we forced her into the taxi with us?" Sasuke asked as he looked at Naruto.



"Damn it! She stayed in the taxi!" The blond boy yelled as he rushed out of the building followed by Shikamaru, Sasuke and Haku.

**A.N: That's all for now! I'm really sorry for not updating but I've been busy…and I'm being forced to update a story for my friends everyday TT**

**So I haven't had time to update this one, but I finally did it! Hope you liked this chapter! I'm not sure if I should leave Sakura in the story or if I should take her out…so I would appreciate if you guys helped me decide that **

**BTW, you can vote keep voting for the couples you want to appear.**

**Ja ne!**

**Hikari Hina**


	8. Girlfriend?

_How to be a perfect girl_

**A.N: I apologize for not updating in ages! But school's been keeping me busy T_T**

**Thanks to all of you guys that read and/or review my story! Please Review **

**Your reviews totally make my day! I do read them all, and even though I don't always reply to them I love to know you guys like my stories! Thanks guys you rock!! **

Sasuke was walking through the busy streets of the Fire city, his hand stuffed in the pockets of his baggy jeans "This is stupid" he muttered angrily, he had gotten into a fight with Hinata…again, the reason? Because she had stayed in the taxi last time they all went out which lead to having Naruto, Haku and Sasuke running through the entire city in search for the girl. Shikamaru begin the lazy boy he was walked directly to their house, where he found Hinata, anyway, the fight between the two blue hired teens resulted in having the poor girl tearing up and Sasuke incredibly angry.

"It was all that girl's fault, no scratch that, it was the dobe's fault" he kept muttering until he heard a girl screaming. Usually he would keep walking but this time he was so pissed off that he decided that if he could beat someone it would help him calm down a little. When he arrived he saw a pink haired girl surrounded by two teenagers that were known as the demon brothers "What are you doing?" Sasuke's voice was deadly which immediately made the two teens turn toward him, their eyes widened.

"It's him, Uchiha Sasuke. I heard he can beat ten guys at once" One of the screams as he ran away with his brother following close behind. The pink haired girl looked up at him and bowed muttering a soft 'thank you' before running away. Sasuke looked at her and then grunted in annoyance.

Haku, Naruto, Shikamaru and Sasuke walked into the school with Hinata behind them. All the girls that where near that area went berserk, their eyes where a red color and their hair was sticking in different directions.

"Sasuke-kun! Is it true? How could you do that to me?" the girls screamed as they walked toward the boy, Naruto and Haku looked totally scared as Shikamaru turned to Sasuke with an eyebrow raised.

"What did you do now?" Ino sighed from behind him, he turned around and glared at her which clearly meant he wasn't in the mood of answering her "Gosh, what's your problem? You're always glaring at people, you should try another facial expression or your face is going to keep that glare forever" Ino said waving her hand and pointing at him. Naruto burst out laughing and Sasuke just growled angrily.

"I did nothing, all the girls are crazy" he said not paying attention to the complaining girls behind him, that's until Karin stepped in front of him.

"We want to know if you really have a girlfriend" She demanded angrily, Sasuke's eyes widened.

"What the hell!" he yelled, all the girls behind him, including Karin smiled and sighed in relief as things like 'I knew he didn't have one' and 'it was just a stupid rumor' where heard all around the school "Who started the rumor?" he turned to Karin with a killing intent, the girl gulped and pointed to the back of the crowd of girls, where the pink haired girl was waving at him innocently.

"Sasuke-kun! Why did you said that? I thought he had something special" the girl cried as she launched herself toward him and hugged his arm tightly, she smiled looking at everyone until her gaze stopped in Ino, who was also staring at her "Why are you here?" she demanded angrily, Naruto and Haku looked at each other and then at the girls.

"Do you know her?" Naruto asked looking at Ino, who nodded and then looked away from the girl.

"Oh silly me! I forgot to introduce myself" The girl giggled "My name is Haruno Sakura, but soon that'll change and I'll be Uchiha Sakura!" she sighed dreamily.

"Shut up" Sasuke growled trying to get the girl away from him, but she wouldn't budge "." Sakura shook her head and smiled, which only unnerved the Uchiha.

"I'm going to the classroom, I can't afford being late" Ino said softly running as fast as she could, Naruto looked at the clock and raised an eyebrow, classes wouldn't start soon, they still had about half an hour. You may ask, why everyone was so early, the reason is Sasuke always insisted to get early to avoid fan girls from all the schools in the Fire city, but when the girls from Konoha learned that the boy arrived so early they began to get to school at the same time.

Hinata looked as Ino ran away and followed her, unnoticed by everyone. She followed the blonde girl to the gym, which was located in the back of the school "Are you ok?" she asked when the girl stopped. Ino looked at her and shook her head.

"That girl, Sakura, we used to be the best of friends, I thought I wouldn't care anymore after all this time, but I still do" she said, Hinata looked confused so Ino explained "When we where eight we used to go to this academy near the outskirts of Fire, Sasuke, Naruto and Shikamaru went there too, but they forgot about her since she moved after a short time, believe it or not at that age Sasuke was still the heartthrob of the place, all the girls liked him including me, at that time Sakura had no confidence in herself since all the kids teased her about having a large forehead, I always thought she was very pretty and one day when I saw her crying I decided to help her out, I gave her a ribbon so she could get her bangs out of her face, and guess what, it worked, she became popular little by little. After some time she came all happy and said 'I have a guy I like! Guess who is it' her face was shining with happiness, a girl that happened to be there smiled and asked if it was Sasuke, when Sakura said it was I felt betrayed but shortly after I shook those feelings out of my head she didn't know that I liked him so why would it be her fault, anyway time passed by, when we were about ten she heard I liked Sasuke, she confronted me about it and when I admitted it she said we couldn't keep being friends, since that day we became rivals, it still hurts to know that our friendship ended because of one guy"

Hinata looked at Ino sadly "But you don't like him anymore" she said, her tone was still confused.

"I stopped liking him after that" The beautiful blonde girl said smiling softly "Thanks for listening Hina-chan" she smiled "It's nice to know I have someone to talk to" she giggled hugging the girl, Hinata's eyes widened but smile nonetheless and hugged the girl back.

"There you are, it took me a long time to find you Ino-chan!" Naruto whined as he approached the girls "What happened? Did I missed something? I bet you talked about something! Tell me Ino-chan!" Naruto begged looking at Ino with puppy eyes.

Ino laughed "Sorry Naruto, girl stuff" she said walking out of the gym with Hinata by her side, both girls with a smile on their faces.

It's been weeks after the Sakura incident, and when the rumor she made was destroyed all the girls thought they owned the right to claim Sasuke as their boyfriend, they would walk up to him and hug him, there where some that even began talking as if they had a date with him, and because of all this Sasuke couldn't go out anymore without being harassed by millions of girls "This is pathetic! I have to put an end to this" Sasuke cried banging his head on the table, they where in the house trying to come up with a solution.

"What if you got yourself a girlfriend, that would make them think you are out of the market and they would leave you alone" Ino said smiling at her idea.

"And why would I date one of those crazy girls!" Ino rolled her eyes and shook her head, Sasuke's eye twitched violently at this.

"You have to date someone that wont rape you when you get distracted" Ino joked as she pretended to think about someone "Someone like Hina-chan!" she said hugging the girl tightly eliminating any possible rout of escape for the girl.

"That's a great idea, you could pretend to date Hinata-chan and all the girls would leave you alone" Naruto and Haku said grinning widely.

Sasuke looked at them and sighed "I don't know if I'm crazy or hallucinating but I think you are right" he said shacking his head, then he turned to Hinata "Would you pretend to be my girlfriend?" he asked and with that…Hinata fainted.

"C'mon Hinata please" Sasuke said once the girl was awake, even though his request sounded more like a demand.

"No"

"I need to get rid of those crazy girls"

"I already said no"

"I will do your homework for one month"

"I can do my own homework" Sasuke sighed in frustration, he really needed to get rid of those rabid fan girls at any cost.

"I'll give you money"

"You don't have any, you guys can barely pay the rent" Sasuke rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and nodded.

"Please Hinata!" he begged, by now he was beyond desperate; he just hoped Naruto wouldn't see him beg.

"Fine, but you'll help me buy the groceries for the next four months and if I don't want to go then you'll go by yourself"

Sasuke groaned, but for desperate cases you need desperate solutions "One month"

"Two months"

"Deal"

The next day Shikamaru and Haku arrived to school first followed by Naruto and Ino who where smiling widely, all the girls where alert to get Sasuke first when he walked in, but when he did all where shocked. Sasuke walked in and close behind was Hinata, who was fumbling with her fingers, the dark haired boy was holding two school bags, one that belonged to him and the other that belonged to Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun, what's the meaning of this?" Sakura asked angrily as she made her way to the boy, who quickly grabbed Hinata's hand as to prove that he was dating her. Poor Hinata didn't faint to Sasuke's delight and to her bad luck, but she the look in her eyes was blank and Sasuke had to almost drag her forward.

"She is my g…my girlfriend" Sasuke said, his left eye twitching slightly, the whole female population of Konoha gasped.

"That's not possible! I'm your girlfriend" Sakura cried glaring at Hinata, that's until she noticed them holding hands and their intertwined fingers, that's when her jaw almost hit the ground.

**A.N: That's all for now! I'm really sorry for not updating but I've been bus****y, also I apologize for such a short chapter! I'm really sorry guys. Anyways I hope you liked this chapter! **

**Please keep voting for the couple you want to see in future chapters. I apologize to all of you Sakura Fans out there, I don't really like her, but I'll try to keep the bashing to a minimum in the next chapters XD**

**Once again thanks for reading! **

**Ja ne!**

**Hikari Hina**


	9. The Festival

_How to be a perfect girl_

**A.N: ****Sorry for keep you guys waiting, I intended to update sooner but my computer crashed! T.T and also I was in exams but now I'm free from them!!! So here's another chapter n___n**

**Also I would like to apologize to everyone for my lack of updates, but specially to Satomika! I promise I'll try to update faster.**

**Thanks to all of you guys that read and/or review my story! Please Review **

Hinata sighed once she arrived home followed by Ino "I thought that girl Sakura was going to hit me" Hinata said walking to the kitchen. Ino smiled and followed her friend to the kitchen, after Sasuke told everyone Hinata was his girlfriend Sakura got beyond mad. Both girls where smiling widely and joking as they prepared dinner for the boys who where somewhere out in the garden "I don't know why I get in so much troubles for that guy" Hinata said referring to Sasuke.

"Hey Hina-chan…do you like Sasuke-kun?" The blonde asked curiously looking at the pale girl waiting for her reaction. Hinata blushed heavily and began playing with her fingers as she shook her head.

"No! Why would I like him?" she whispered still blushing, Ino smiled widely and shook her head patting the girl in the back as if telling her there was no need to get like that for a question.

"Ino-chan! Sasuke bastard is being a bastard again!" Naruto whined as he entered the house, Ino giggled and walked over to the boys "He called me stupid" The blond boy yelled pointing at Sasuke like a little kid.

"Oh you poor boy!" Ino laughed hugging Naruto, who blushed slightly. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the childish behavior of his friend and then he walked to the kitchen.

"Hey Hinata" he walked in the kitchen inspecting what the girl was cooking, the girl nodded in acknowledgment and continued what she was doing "That pink haired girl really thought I was dating you" he smirked in victory, but his smirk faded when Hinata turned around.

"I'm not doing it again" she said firmly, Sasuke's eyes widened.

"You said you would! I'm even going to get the groceries for you"

"You never said how long I had to" She retorted "Besides I'm not thinking of dying because of a fan girl attack"

Sasuke looked at her angrily and stood from the chair he was sitting in "You said you would be my fake g-girlfriend" he said, his eye still twitching at the mere word.

"And that's what I did!" She yelled leaving what she was doing and walking toward him "But I'm not willing to take any unnecessary risks because of someone like you"

"What do you mean by 'someone like you'?" Sasuke walked forward angrily, both where so busy yelling at each other that they didn't notice how close they were standing, since Hinata was shorter than Sasuke her head reached his chest so she had to tilt her head to look at him and Sasuke had to look down.

"Hey you two lovebirds stop fighting" Haku laughed, both dark haired teens snapped their head toward poor boy, both glaring at him.

"Maybe we should go out to eat" Ino whispered as Shikamaru, Haku and Naruto nodded leaving behind an annoyed Sasuke and a very angry Hinata. Both still fighting.

"Do you think they'll be mad when we get back?" Naruto asked innocently looking at Haku and Ino.

"Totally" Ino laughed eating her sushi "But they'll survive, Hinata knows how to cook and Sasuke is smart enough as to know when he should stop bothering her"

Shikamaru nodded and sighed "Once we get in there everything will be a lot more troublesome than before" he sighed laying his head on the table.

"Everything's troublesome for you" Ino said whacking the boy in the head.

"Naruto! Tell your girlfriend to behave!" At this both blonds blushed heavily and looked away.

"Stupid Naruto" Sasuke muttered angrily, once both stopped fighting they noticed everyone else was missing; they searched for them for about two hours.

"It's all your fault" Hinata pocking him on the stomach.

"And why would it be my fault?!"

"You called Naruto stupid!"

"And what does that have anything to do with this being my fault"

"Well it's obvious! If you haven't called him stupid he wouldn't have been upset and they all would be here" Hinata said still pocking his stomach, which was annoying Sasuke to no end.

"Stop it!" he said angrily, but Hinata seeing that it annoyed him didn't stop, which lead to Sasuke poking her on the stomach. This went on for some time until both stopped, they where breathing heavily and Hinata was laughing while Sasuke only held a small smile.

"Hey I heard there was a small festival or something like that near the school…" Sasuke said looking at the door "Wanna go?" Hinata blushed slightly but nodded.

Both stood from the floor and walked to the door "Do you think they'll have cotton candy?" she asked looking up at Sasuke, he looked down at her and smirked.

"Sure, that's what kids eat the most" he said as Hinata blushed even more.

"Well I'm determined to eat one" she said smiling "Look there it is!" she rushed to the festival and once there she looked around amazed.

"If you only stand there it'll be a waste of time" Sasuke chuckled, Hinata glared at him but quickly turned to the stands that where there.

"C'mon I want to see my luck!" she smiled widely walking to one nearby stand. After paying both, Sasuke and Hinata, got a small piece of paper tied neatly with a red ribbon. Both opened it and read what it said, but what caught their eye the most where three lines written in the end of it.

_You shall find_

_The love you seek_

_In the one beside you…_

"What would this mean?" Hinata wondered out loud looking at the sky when suddenly the paper was taken from her.

"Let me see" Sasuke said reading the paper "Tch. I got the same thing" he said giving her back the paper "Though I don't get what it means" he sighed in frustration.

"Where do you think they are?" Shikamaru asked looking at Ino, when they where back they couldn't find Sasuke nor Hinata.

"No idea" Ino said looking at the window worriedly "Sasuke better have not done something stupid or I'll kill him!"

"We're home" Hinata called as she walked to the living room.

"Hinata! Where were you! I was worried" Ino, Naruto and Haku hugged the girl.

"We went to the festival near the school" she said making her way to the kitchen, everyone looked at her and then at Sasuke.

"You took her to the festival?" Haku asked looking at him surprised "Does that mean you finally accepted your feelings?"

Sasuke hit the boy in the head "Don't be stupid, since all of you decided it would be a great idea to disappear we had nothing to do" he said not looking at them.

"Sasuke-kun that was so nice of you! Who knew you could be such a gentleman" Ino giggled.

**A/N: That's all for now! ****I promise the next chapter will be longer and that Deidara will appear! Please review!!**

**Ja ne!**

**-Hikari Hina**


	10. Dance!

_How to be a perfect girl_

Hinata sighed heavily, her eyes where rimmed with tears and her cheeks where red from embarrassment, she never asked for any of this, she just wanted to have a quiet life but apparently someone up there liked to see her suffer, for what seemed the eleventh time that day she sighed and hung her head low. Beside her was Sasuke, his eyes had dark shadows, his face held a deep frown and he looked tired. Both teens had an air of misery as they walked toward school.

"Sasuke-kun? What's going on?" Sakura demanded looking at Sasuke and then at Hinata, her eyes glued to their hands, his left hand was handcuffed at Hinata's right hand, this fact being the reason for their misery.

"I'm so jealous of Hinata-san!" Karin sighed looking at Sasuke longingly. _'Why…why did this happen? Why me?' _Hinata thought sadly _'Maybe I'm paying for my bad action…why did I went out yesterday?' _she pouted.

Yesterday the blue haired girl had gone out to buy some things but she ended up buying too much things, in her way home she bumped into Sasuke, who despite his hate for helping people, decided to ask if she needed some help, but of course being Hinata she declined his offer.

"I said I'll help you" he said taking one of the bags despite Hinata's protests.

"I..I can do it myself" she cried taking back the bag, he let go of the back, and so her hand swung back her hand with the bag, hitting a couple that was walking by. The couple ended up in the floor beaten, Hinata had gasped in surprise as Sasuke just rolled his eyes "I'm terribly sorry!" she cried helping them up. After Hinata helped them up they walked them to a dance studio.

"What do you mean by 'You'll have to dance in their places'?" Sasuke cried angrily, looking at the woman in front of him, who calmly explained them that the coupled they injured was going to participate on a dancing contest "It isn't our responsibility!" he said clenching his fists.

The woman glared at him "Well, it was you who injured my contestants" she said pointing at him and Hinata, Sasuke closed his eyes and rubbed his temples trying to calm down "So all I have to do is dance?" he asked, the woman nodded and smiled "Of course! After all it's ball room dancing" she laughed. Hinata sighed and nodded, after all it was their fault, but before she could open her mouth to speak Sasuke stood up "No way in hell" he said angrily. The girl that was injured sobbed loudly, Sasuke shifted his attention from the lady to her and sighed…he hated it when women cried. It was annoying. "Fine"

"We'll do our best" Hinata said bowing to the couple shyly. And so the ball room dancing classes began.

"That posture is great Sasuke-san! Lean forward"

"Good! Now take her hand!"

"Guide her left hand and gaze at her"

"Don't roll your eyes young man! This is supposed to be elegant!"

"No, no! That's wrong! Don't raise your shoulder! Don't lift your elbow! No!" The woman, whose name was Shizune, smiled as she watched the couple "My, my! You two sure learn fast" she smiled. But when Hinata looked up at Sasuke she blushed heavily and looked down which caused her to stumble and fall down.

"Hyuga is useless" Sasuke growled letting go of the girl's hand "I refuse to keep doing this" he said angrily, Hinata sighed in defeat as she sat in the floor. Shizune took Sasuke's wrist before he could storm out "You will do it!" she said taking out a pair of handcuffs "All we have to do is synchronize your rhythm" she said with an evil glimpse in her eyes.

"Ball room dancing!?" Ino looked at them with stars in her eyes once both arrived home "That's the first step for Hinata to become a lady!" Naruto said wiping an imaginary tear from his eye; Haku looked at Sasuke and Hinata and grinned.

"This might be their chance to become all lovey-dovey" he said smiling, Sasuke turned to glare at him as Hinata hid her face in her hands. Suddenly Naruto's phone rang, he muttered some things into the small device and then it hit the floor "You HAVE to do your best!" he said taking Sasuke's and Hinata's hands in his, Shikamaru raised an eyebrow and picked to phone just to hear Kurenai rambling about Hinata's 'debut' as a lady. That's when two words made his eyes widen "Free rent" he said shocked, everyone turned to look at him, he nodded "Free rent" he repeated "If Hinata-san is recognized as a lady we get free rent"

And so that's how they got into this mess.

"I can do this" Hinata repeated as she sat beside Sasuke in class, she was looking at the desk as she kept repeating those words over and over. Sasuke sighed tiredly, he was okay with having to attend those stupid dance classes after school, but why did this handcuffs thing had to beat school too!? "Just deal with it!" he said turning to the blue haired girl angrily as he took her hand, Hinata looked at him and then she … fainted.

After that day, every day was the same thing, whenever Hinata was about to faint Sasuke would start annoying her, but the day they had to dance in front of everyone eventually arrived, freeing them both of the handcuffs "I'm doing this for free rent, yeah free rent" Sasuke sighed as he walked beside Hinata, he was wearing a dark tux and she was wearing a black dress "You do remember the steps perfectly right?" he asked, Hinata just nodded nervously. Outside, everyone was making a big fuss about 'The Uchiha Sasuke' dancing, Naruto, Shikamaru and Haku where chuckling as they planned to take photos for future blackmail.

Sasuke and Hinata stepped out into the stage holding hands "I'll be glad if they make it to the end" Shikamaru whispered as he watched the couple on stage, every girl cheered for Sasuke which made his left eye twist slightly, the music began and Hinata closed her eyes as they got in position "Why is Hinata-san closing her eyes!" Shizune panicked as she watched them intently, they began to dance perfectly, their rhythm was perfect and their moves smooth and gentle. _'Why am I felling so weird now? I smell something…different, but what is it?' _Hinata thought trying to place her thought in order suddenly a soft voice brought her out of her thoughts "Time for the turn" _'His voice is so much gentler' _Slowly Hinata opened her eyes, just to see that Sasuke's face was just inches away from hers, she got beyond nervous and stopped dancing, making him stop as well, he looked at her not getting why she stopped, then his eyes widened "Don't" he said sternly Hinata blinked and…fainted.

"She fainted!"

"Someone help her!"

"Um…the tournament will continue after some time!" the judges announced as Sasuke took Hinata and walked backstage. He placed her in a bed so she could rest. After some minutes Hinata bolted up from the bed and looked around "What happened? The tournament!" she gasped "Have we been disqualified? I need to go back!" she said standing up.

"You don't have to" Sasuke said tiredly, she looked at him curiously "I can tell you don't like it" he explained.

"I want to go back S-Sasuke" she whispered, he turned to her and smiled. The judges announced that the competition would continue, outside Shizune sighed sadly "Maybe it's better if we forfeit" she said, the girl behind her nodded "No one would be able to see Sasuke-kun without freaking out" a girl said as Shizune sighed again. In that moment Hinata and Sasuke stepped out, the music began and they danced, everyone was astonished, if what they saw earlier had been perfect this was beyond perfection.

Sasuke and Hinata where so caught up in the dance to notice that everyone was clapping, the crowd was amazed "Maybe we have a chance of winning this" Sasuke whispered, Hinata nodded, they continued dancing better than ever. Meanwhile the judges whispered among them but at the end they didn't win.

"We were so close to win that free rent!" Naruto cried sadly as they walked back home, Hinata looked down sadly as Sasuke just shrugged, Haku sniffed and Shikamaru rolled his eyes "But don't worry Hinata-chan! I'm sure it all was Sasuke's fault" The blond said sticking his tongue out.

"And how was it my fault dobe?"

"I don't know but I'm sure it was your fault" Naruto accused him, Hinata just giggled softly, Haku and Naruto looked at her with wide eyes "You…you have a really cute laugh" both said making Hinata blush. Shikamaru looked away, his face slightly tainted with red. Suddenly someone approached them, Naruto's eyes widened as he thought he recognized the person to be Ino "Ino-chan!" he cried happily hugging the blond.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, un!" Naruto looked up horrified to see he was hugging a man that curiously looked like a male version of his dear Ino.

"Who gave you the right to look like Ino-chan?!" He cried pointing accusingly at the boy, who just rolled his eyes. Sasuke looked at the boy, he was sure he knew him from somewhere, suddenly Hinata looked up and her stare hardened "You…" she whispered, in the blink of an eye she was in front of him with her hand clenched into fists.

"Oh I see you remember me from our past encounter…what a shame" the blond said ignoring Naruto "I apologize for my actions from the past, but I was only following orders, now that the organization has been disintegrated I was wondering if we could be friends, un" Sasuke immediately remembered the guy. This was one of the guys that had the nerve to kidnap him and now he appeared again! "By the way, I'm Deidara, un"

"You bastard!" Sasuke walked toward him with a killing intent, but was stopped by Hinata who looked at him and then to the blond boy, she shook her head slowly, afraid to infuriate him more "I think everyone deserves a second chance" she whispered, Sasuke glared at her.

"But Hinata-chan her kidnapped Sasuke-teme!" Naruto cried throwing his arms to the air "Tough he did say he was just following orders…and he doesn't seem to be a bad guy" he said as an afterthought.

"Yeah, thank you dobe" Sasuke said sarcastically turning around and standing beside Shikamaru who was about to fall asleep right there. Hinata turned to Deidara and nodded as if telling him to follow them, everyone began making their way back to the house, Hinata and Deidara walked on the back side by side, Naruto and Haku in front of them rambling about food, while Sasuke and Shikamaru walked in the front, Sasuke fuming silently and Shikamaru lazily looking at him. Deidara told Hinata about the places he had been in and the museums he had visited, Hinata looked amazed. Sasuke just looked at them "How can she be okay with that bastard here! First she makes a scene going over that place and crashing it down and then she pretends nothing happened!" He fumed; Shikamaru looked at him and shrugged.

"You sound just like Ino" he said "You know when she's rambling about those 'evil' girls, mainly Sakura" He said, Sasuke glared at him but said nothing. "Teme! Don't tell me you're jealous" Naruto said poking the boy, Haku laughed as they entered the house.

**A/N: Finally Deidara made his appearance!! n__n**

**Hope you guys liked the chapter!**

**That's all for now! Ja ne!**

**-Hikari Hina**


End file.
